


Grazie... e Addio

by Hesper_M



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Moko is female in this fic (and evolved into a Meowstic), Psychological Thriller, References to the UB sidequest in Sun and Moon, Set a couple of years after the events of X/Y
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesper_M/pseuds/Hesper_M
Summary: La mente di un figlio è come un labirinto senza alcuna via d'uscita... È forse per questa ragione che Bellocchio non è mai riuscito a capire le vere esigenze di Matière?





	Grazie... e Addio

 

 

 

**_“Grazie… e Addio”._ **

   
   
_Una fredda oscurità attanagliava la sua provata mente. Una spiacevole, pesante umidità bloccava le giunture delle sue ossa._  
   
_Degli esili raggi di sole filtravano dalle irregolari fessure sul soffitto, illuminando di tetri riflessi le pareti della caverna in cui si trovava._  
   
_Di fronte a lui, un’enorme, mostruosa figura nera come la notte si stava accasciando sul gelato pavimento, esausta e agonizzante. Spaventata, terrorizzata dalle sanguinanti lacerazioni che riportava su tutto il corpo, esalò, con le mille bocche dai denti acuminati, un abrasivo lamento che l’angustia del luogo non fece altro che amplificare._  
   
_Un disperato pianto, da cui, purtroppo, fu impietosito._  
   
_Sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per dare a quel mostro, che tanto aveva minacciato l’incolumità degli abitanti della regione, il colpo di grazia._  
   
_Eppure, lui non lo fece._  
   
_Bastò quel solo secondo alla creatura, quel suo misero attimo di ripensamento._  
   
_Uno scatto in avanti. Le sue enormi fauci che si aprivano in maniera improbabile. Delle grida perforanti. Rosso. Scarlatto, denso fluido pitturava le pareti e il pavimento di un macabro, disomogeneo motivo._  
   
_Il sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene si gelò istantaneamente._  
   
_Fu una sola la vittima della sua disattenzione. Una persona che, in quel luogo e in quella situazione, non ci sarebbe dovuta essere._  
   
_L’umidità e l’orrore indussero il suo intero corpo a rabbrividire, immobile e impotente. Le ginocchia cedettero, collidendo violentemente con il roccioso terreno._  
   
_Lunghi, arruffati capelli neri, giovanile viso ambrato… E vitree iridi di ametista che, vacuamente, ricambiavano il suo sguardo._  
   
_Riuscì a ingoiare a stento i succhi gastrici che avevano innaturalmente percorso in salita il suo esofago._  
   
_Quel corpo martoriato dai feroci morsi della bestia… non apparteneva alla giovane errante che lo aveva accompagnato quel giorno._  
   
_Contro ogni aspettativa, quella era—_  


  

§§§§§

 

  
“Dici sul serio? C’è un posto in cui puoi cavalcare dei Mantine come tavole da surf?”  
   
“È tutto vero, sì”.  
   
“E tu hai provato a salirci?”  
   
“C-Certo che sì… e ho anche fatto un sacco di acrobazie!”  
   
Il tono incerto e la frettolosità con cui l’uomo annuì alla domanda non convinsero affatto l’ascoltatrice.  
   
“…Sei caduto subito in mare, vero?” domandò quindi, acuta com’era.  
   
Il bersaglio di quell’inoffensivo scherno spalancò gli occhi, sobbalzando come un bambino colto con le mani nel sacco. Una reazione forse esagerata, che strappò alla ragazza che sedeva di fronte a lui una lieve risata.  
   
“N-No! Cioè, sì, in realtà… Come l’hai capito?” chiese dunque l’uomo, interdetto dalla facilità con cui era stato smascherato.  
   
“Dalla tua faccia, quella con cui vuoi impressionare gli altri”.  
   
La perspicacia da lei dimostrata lo indusse a rilassare i muscoli facciali con un sospiro. Chiuse gli occhi di ossidiana e incurvò le labbra all’insù, arreso e lieto allo stesso momento.  
   
Quell’atmosfera di casa gli era mancata davvero tanto. La sua occupazione come agente della Polizia Internazionale non gli garantiva alcuna flessibilità negli orari di lavoro, ma fortunatamente i suoi superiori, alla luce dei recenti successi riportati nelle missioni, gli avevano concesso alcune settimane di ferie. Trascorsi dunque i primi giorni ad Alola, regione in cui aveva portato a termine le ultime mansioni, aveva approfittato del restante tempo per ricongiungersi con la piccola famiglia che, anni prima, aveva lasciato nella grande Luminopoli.  
   
Tante erano le località che avrebbe potuto visitare in quell’apparentemente lungo periodo di tempo, ma niente era paragonabile alle piccole gioie che la compagnia di Matière e Moko riusciva a donargli. Molte dicerie giravano sui figli adottivi e sul fatto che non fossero tali e quali a quelli biologici, soprattutto se accolti in età avanzata… Eppure, la sua esperienza di padre lo aveva portato a pensare che il loro legame trascendesse lo spazio, il tempo e persino la pura genetica. Le due erano a tutti gli effetti la carne della sua carne, il sangue del suo sangue, la luce che illuminava i suoi occhi, e il fatto che non fossero state da lui generate, per quanto lo riguardava, non aveva alcuna importanza.  
   
Per festeggiare il loro ritrovo, quella sera si erano recati al ristorante “La Buona Forchetta”, raggiungibile a piedi dall’Agenzia Bellocchio. Certamente non era il locale più prestigioso della metropoli, ma poteva vantare comunque un’elegante e rilassante atmosfera. I rotondi tavoli, coperti da candide tovaglie che ricadevano verso il pavimento in un delicato panneggio indaco, erano disposti simmetricamente nell’enorme sala. I centrotavola a forma di candela, perfettamente abbinati ai colori del sottile tessuto su cui poggiavano, facevano splendere l’ambiente di luce soffusa. Il personale, dai camerieri ai cassieri, sfoggiava un’elegante professionalità. Non per ultimo, il menù era ottimo, così come il prezzo per cui veniva offerto – per essere un ristorante in centro città non era eccessivamente elevato.  
   
“Bellocchio, volevi dare ai tuoi capi dei motivi per mandarti in pensione?” chiese Matière, maliziosa, la mano ancora davanti alla bocca per celare il suo riso.  
   
“N-No, certo che no!” esclamò, agitando le mani in avanti in un gesto di protezione. “E poi è troppo presto per quello, non sono così vecchio!”  
   
Con la coda dell’occhio, l’agente notò Moko, non più una Espurr ma una graziosa Meowstic, scuotere la candida testa in segno di disappunto.  
   
“Anche tu, Moko?” sbottò dunque, al limite dell’imbarazzo. “Guarda che prendo il mio lavoro molto, ma _molto_ seriamente!”  
   
La ragazza sorrise lievemente alla reazione quasi teatrale dell’uomo che, a tutti gli effetti, poteva considerare suo padre.  
   
“Alla fine com’è andata? È arrivato il bagnino e ti ha riportato a riva?”  
   
“No… è stata il mio capo a farlo” replicò, leggermente più composto.  
   
Ancora una volta, le due scossero la testa, esasperate.  
   
L’agente fu ancora più in crisi di prima, cosciente di aver aggiunto, alla sua già lunga lista, un’altra figuraccia. Sarebbe mai riuscito a trascorrere un giorno senza guadagnarsene una?  
   
Proprio quando fu sul punto di aprir bocca e rimediare al teatrino a cui aveva dato vita, un cameriere si avvicinò a passo cadenzato al loro tavolo, portando con sé la loro cena.  
   
“Signori, le vostre pietanze” annunciò cortesemente, porgendo i piatti con le rispettive ordinazioni a tutti i tre commensali. “Buon appetito” augurò loro e, con un lieve inchino, lasciò la postazione per servire gli altri clienti del ristorante.  
   
Bellocchio inspirò profondamente il delizioso profumo che il cibo appena preparato emanava. In realtà fu sufficiente la sola vista della coda di Slowpoke e del contorno di Baccapayapa sul piatto per indurre i suoi occhi a splendere di sana soddisfazione: le pietanze preconfezionate che in aereo avevano costituito il suo pranzo, così neutre e insipide, avevano risvegliato in lui un forte desiderio di riempirsi lo stomaco. Non appena, infatti, vide Moko e Matière ricevere e assaggiare la loro cena – rispettivamente un paté di Baccapesca e una zuppa di Baccacrela –, si servì senza esitazione. La carne fu talmente saporita e la sua fame altrettanto intensa che ogni boccone lo invogliò a mangiare ancora e ancora. Lo stesso dicasi per il contorno, dal sapore più acre.  
   
“Bellocchio?” parlò Matière con flebile voce, intenta a giocherellare col cucchiaio e, occasionalmente, a sorseggiare la sua zuppa fruttata e delicata.  
   
“Dimmi, Matière”.  
   
“So che forse hai avuto da fare in questi ultimi anni ma…”  
   
Lo sguardo della giovane si fece pensieroso, un dettaglio che lo lasciò perplesso.  
   
“Non è che… magari… sei riuscito a vedere il dottor Xante?” concluse poi, titubante, facendo incontrare le grandi iridi di ametista con quelle scure dell’uomo di fronte a lei.  
   
Quell’improvvisa e sentita domanda lo portò a chiudere gli occhi e a poggiare per un momento la forchetta con cui stava per pungere un altro boccone di carne.  
   
Xante… l’uomo che aveva costretto Matière ad atti imperdonabili e che, per quella stessa ragione, si era costituito alla polizia. Certamente il rapporto che intercorreva tra quell’uomo e sua figlia lo aveva sempre lasciato molto interdetto, ma non poteva negarne né l’esistenza, né la forza. Parecchie volte, infatti, la ragazza gli aveva riferito quanto volesse bene allo scienziato e quanti insegnamenti quest’ultimo fosse riuscito a impartirle, così come tante erano state le occasioni in cui lo stesso Xante aveva mostrato interesse nei confronti di lei.  
   
L’agente annuì silenziosamente.  
   
“…Sì. Non di recente, ma qualche volta mi capita di visitarlo in carcere” raccontò, assorto. “In realtà lo faccio sotto sua richiesta, perché vuole avere tue notizie”.  
   
Un sorriso malinconico si formò sul giovanile viso di lei.  
   
“E ti ha detto qualcosa?” domandò, calzante.  
   
“Solo di salutarti nel caso fossi rimasto in contatto con te” rispose, serio. “E di assicurarmi che tu stia bene”.  
   
“Ok… Allora…” articolò, esitante. “Salutalo anche tu… da parte mia. Quando lo vedi, intendo”.  
   
L’agente le rivolse un caldo, rassicurante sorriso. “Lo farò, non preoccuparti. Penso ne sarà felice”.  
   
In quei pochi attimi di silenzio tra una conversazione e l’altra, l’uomo riuscì a terminare il suo piatto, poggiando poi le posate su di esso con fare soddisfatto. Il suo sguardo ricadde sulla figlia adottiva e la sua cara amica, stranamente ancora a metà del loro pasto.  
   
Erano veramente maturate dall’ultima volta che le aveva viste. Solo poco tempo prima erano delle semplici ragazzine… E invece eccolo lì, di fronte a due splendide signorine. Il fatto di non aver potuto assistere alla loro crescita lo lasciò molto dispiaciuto, ma la certezza che le due se la fossero cavata benissimo anche senza di lui riuscì, se non altro, a consolarlo.  
   
O almeno, questo era ciò che avrebbe voluto pensare in un’occasione come quella.  
   
Moko e Matière… Da quando le aveva riviste gli erano sembrate molto distanti tra loro. Di solito si sedevano vicine, facevano le stesse cose… Quel giorno, invece, non c’era stato un momento in cui si erano scambiate amorevoli sguardi, né una volta in cui si fossero direttamente parlate se non per le consuete formalità. Non era sua intenzione mettere il naso nei loro affari, anche perché quella situazione poteva benissimo essere frutto di stanchezza, o di un nonnulla… Neanche quei pensieri riuscirono, però, a dissuaderlo dalla crescente preoccupazione che cominciò a invadergli la mente.  
   
Improvvisamente, qualcuno, qualcosa prese a rodergli il lato destro del corpo. Disagiato, si voltò in quella direzione: delle iridi, splendenti come pietrefocaie, lo stavano scrutando intensamente e insistentemente.  
   
Moko… Perché lo stava guardando con quegli ignoti sentimenti negli occhi? Aveva forse qualcosa da dirgli?  
   
Interdetto e perplesso, piegò la testa su un lato, rispondendo poi a quella pressante attenzione.  
   
Ansia… Lo stava guardando come se, da un momento all’altro, dovesse confessargli qualcosa che la impensieriva da tanto.  
   
Provò ad attendere un’iniziativa da parte della Meowstic, ma quest’ultima, allo stesso modo in cui gli aveva esternato quelle emozioni, distolse le iridi dalle sue, quasi come a rimandare la questione.  
   
“Ehm… Matière…” esordì dunque l’agente, dopo interminabili attimi di silenzio, cercando di togliersi dalla testa quell’insolita esperienza. “Tu ancora non mi hai raccontato niente. Dai, come procede la tua vita a Luminopoli? Sicuramente avrai qualche novità…”  
   
Sentendo la domanda, Matière rimase immobile, con occhi sbarrati e la mano con cui manteneva il cucchiaio ferma a mezz’aria. Sembrava un po’ scossa… Per caso le sue parole l’avevano turbata? O era forse ancora poco abituata all’altrui interesse? Non era mai stata una ragazza molto estroversa, ma in tutte le volte in cui avevano trascorso un po’ d tempo assieme non aveva mai perso l’occasione di narrargli svariati episodi della sua quotidianità. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto fino a quel momento, invece, era stato porgli domande con un filo di voce. Possibile che quegli anni fossero stati così noiosi per lei da lasciarla senza nulla da raccontargli?  
   
Prendendo un altro sorso di zuppa, la giovane scosse leggermente la testa, grattandosela poi con la mano libera.  
   
“A-Ah, sì, vero… Non ti ho raccontato molto…” ammise, apologetica e imbarazzata.  
   
Le dita piccole ed esili di lei presero a maneggiare l’ingombrante treccia che ricadeva sulla sua spalla sinistra. Il suo sguardo era basso quando le sottili labbra s’incurvarono in una malinconica smorfia.  
   
“…Non ho nulla di speciale da dire, in realtà. Sto continuando a portare avanti l’Agenzia Bellocchio come mi hai detto tu, e ogni tanto mi danno qualcosa da fare. Cose piccole, ma la gente sembra contenta di quello che faccio”.  
   
Alle sue parole, dette con insolita insofferenza, le labbra di Moko divennero dritte come un segmento, mentre i grandi occhi di fuoco si affilarono sempre più a ogni secondo trascorso.  
   
“Ho anche incontrato un sacco di gente nuova durante il lavoro… e di questo sono molto contenta” aggiunse poi, abbozzando un delicato ma sofferto sorriso.  
   
Bellocchio sospirò, una nota di apprensione che serpeggiava nei muscoli del suo viso. Se Matière gli avesse detto quelle stesse parole con un qualsiasi altro tono di voce, probabilmente avrebbe sorriso per la contentezza. Quel giorno, però, c’era qualcosa in lei… qualcosa che non lo convinceva per nulla. E il fatto che Moko gli avesse rivolto quell’intenso sguardo di supplica lo preoccupava più di quanto già non lo fosse.  
   
Il desiderio di sapere che cosa mai rendesse le due così chiuse stava diventando ormai insopportabile, ma non demorse: non era affatto cortese cominciare a parlare di fatti negativi a una cena di ricongiungimento. Senza contare che con loro non voleva di certo fare il poliziotto… Se avessero voluto metterlo al corrente della situazione, lui sarebbe sempre stato disposto ad ascoltarle.  
   
“Bellocchio…” lo chiamò nuovamente Matière, vedendolo sovrappensiero. Una volta catturata la sua attenzione, gli porse il piatto con la zuppa di Baccacrela, lo sguardo visibilmente provato.  
   
L’uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso. Il piatto era quasi pieno… Almeno Moko, anche se lentamente, il suo pasto l’aveva finito.  
   
“Non ti piace?” domandò dunque, come per anticiparla.  
   
“No, è che… non ho molta fame…” replicò, toccandosi la pancia con la mano libera. “Scusami, ma… non è che la potresti finire tu al posto mio? Non voglio sprecare cibo…”  
   
L’apprensione dell’agente salì ancor più, così come quella della Meowstic.  
   
“…Sei sicura? Non hai mangiato niente oggi…” provò a dissuaderla, esternando, col suo tono di voce, tutto ciò che in quel momento stava provando.  
   
“È solo stanchezza, credo… e poi ho fatto un pranzo abbondante” provò a rassicurarlo, senza però riuscirci. “Scusami, Bellocchio… ti sto facendo preoccupare, vero?”  
   
Bellocchio sospirò, impensierito. Forse la questione era più seria di quanto credesse.  
   
“Stai tranquilla”, le raccomandò, prendendo ciò che restava della zuppa. “La finisco io, e poi andiamo a casa. Per te va bene?”  
   
La ragazza si limitò ad annuire, lo sguardo sempre rivolto verso il pavimento decorato con motivi a cerchi e quadri.  
   
Una volta terminato anche il piatto della figlia, i tre si diressero verso la cassa per pagare il conto. Prima di loro c’erano in fila altri clienti, così dovettero attendere per qualche minuto. Fu in quegli attimi che lo sguardo dell’uomo si posò nuovamente sulla giovane al suo fianco, approfittando della maggiore vicinanza fisica per osservarla meglio.  
   
Era sempre stata così bella e solare… Un vestito colorato e allegro tanto quanto lei le sarebbe calzato a pennello, eppure quella sera aveva deciso di fasciare il suo grazioso corpo con un elegante abito tinto di un pesante nero. Avrebbe potuto indossare qualcosa di viola, magari, che complimentasse i suoi meravigliosi occhi… ma purtroppo anche quelli erano ancora bassi. Invece, tutto ciò con cui il suo outfit si abbinava erano quelle orribili, profonde occhiaie che solcavano l’ambrato viso. Non solo aveva poco appetito, ma anche poco sonno? Era forse questo che Moko voleva fargli notare?  
   
“Hai sentito cosa si dice in giro, ultimamente? Che in città ci siano meno tipi loschi del solito. Sai, quelli che stavano nei vicoli e aspettavano dei poveri sventurati per derubarli…”  
   
Delle voci, provenienti da due persone alle sue spalle, attirarono la sua attenzione. O meglio, la costrinsero su di loro, giacché le interlocutrici, probabilmente due ragazze, non stavano facendo nulla per non rendere la loro conversazione di pubblico dominio.  
   
“Boh, a me non sembra ci siano stati troppi cambiamenti… In giro ci sono comunque tipi loschi che mirano alla tua borsa, ai tuoi Pokémon, o anche peggio a volte!”  
   
“Sì, ma ce ne sono di meno di prima, è questo che intendo! Non è che è comparso qualche altro paladino della giustizia, che magari li fa tutti fuori con i suoi Pokémon prima che possano commettere delle malefatte?”  
   
“Ancora con queste storie? Secondo me ti guardi troppi film…”  
   
La sensazione di una debole mano che gli stringeva il braccio destro portò immediatamente la sua attenzione lontano da quei bizzarri discorsi. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a voltarsi nella direzione di provenienza che delle braccia gli si avvinghiarono intorno al corpo, mentre il peso di una testa si appoggiò con delicatezza sulla sua spalla.  
   
Matière, in cerca di affetto da parte sua, lo stava debolmente abbracciando.  
   
Un tenero, dolce gesto, che lui ricambiò stringendo il corpo della figlia contro di sé e accarezzando, con la mano libera, la sua morbida e profumata chioma.  
   
Così fredda… e scossa da occasionali brividi. La sua presa si fece ancora più salda, di modo da trasferirle un po’ del calore che faceva bruciare il suo petto.  
   
D’un tratto, come a distrarlo da quelle inaspettate effusioni, qualcuno cominciò a tirare il bordo dei pantaloni del suo elegante completo. Rivolgendo le iridi di ossidiana verso il pavimento, notò Moko bersagliarlo con i suoi sguardi infuocati, intenta ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
   
_“Domani mattina Matière dovrebbe andare a prendere la colazione in un caffè. Ce la fai a venire in agenzia nel frattempo?”_ gli domandò telepaticamente il Pokémon Temperanza, sbrigativa. _“Ti devo parlare di una cosa urgente: si tratta di Matière”._  
   
Quell’invito, così sentito e pregno di preoccupazione, gli fece trattenere il respiro.  
   
 

§§§§§

 

   
Nonostante la stanchezza e lo scombussolamento derivatigli dal viaggio del giorno prima, Bellocchio, quella notte, non dormì quasi per nulla: un’opprimente, insistente pressione allo stomaco lo aveva tormentato senza interruzioni, impedendogli di svuotare la mente e prendere sonno.  
   
Inizialmente aveva pensato fosse stata la cena ad avergli provocato un simile malessere – ancora affaticata dal cambio di fuso orario, la sua pancia poteva non essere stata entusiasta di quel pasto tanto quanto i suoi occhi.  
   
Fu molto veloce a scartare quell’ipotesi.  
   
Il malessere che aveva vissuto quella notte era uno che conosceva molto bene: quello provocato dall’ansia.  
   
L’atteggiamento di Matière, le sue condizioni fisiche, gli sguardi di disappunto e supplica di Moko… Non c’era stato un secondo, dalla sera prima, in cui non avesse rivolto l’attenzione sui loro strani comportamenti.  
   
Ciò che più lo impensieriva, però, erano le parole che la Meowstic, a un certo punto, gli aveva rivolto. Qualcosa di urgente, che riguardava Matière… La sua mente, smaliziata dalle svariate, bizzarre esperienze avute nel corso della vita, non riusciva a escludere la possibilità che quella questione non fosse di poco conto. Era solo stress quello a cui sua figlia stava andando incontro, oppure consisteva in un problema più grave, che richiedeva il suo intervento?  
   
Il suo corpo stava reclamando più delle tre, quattro ore trascorse in dormiveglia, ma nulla di tutto ciò aveva importanza: doveva confrontarsi con Moko al più presto. Inoltre, l’ultima volta che era riuscito ad addormentarsi aveva fatto un sogno così strano e spiacevole… Con tutta franchezza, in quel momento preferiva non rifletterci troppo, e tra i tanti motivi c’erano la profonda sofferenza e sconforto che quell’argomento suscitava in lui.  
   
Non appena la tenue luce solare cominciò a filtrare nella stanza d’albergo tra le fessure delle tapparelle abbassate, l’uomo si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi poi celermente verso l’Agenzia Bellocchio. Non dovette attendere molto prima di essere accolto, alla porta d’ingresso, da una Moko appena sveglia.  
   
_“Grazie per la tua visita”_ lo salutò il Pokémon, invitandolo a entrare. _“Matière è appena andata al Chiosco Pan di Lumi a prendere la colazione per tutti, perciò tornerà tra una ventina di minuti. Mi aveva anche detto di chiamarti nel frattempo, ma vedo che sei già arrivato da solo”_.  
   
“Non mi è costato molto: stanotte non ho dormito quasi per niente” replicò dunque, stropicciandosi gli occhi e prendendo posto, assieme alla sua ospitante, sul divano del salotto.  
   
La Meowstic, visibilmente dispiaciuta, posò le iridi di fuoco sul pavimento quadrettato.  
   
_“Le mie parole di ieri… Eri già preoccupato, e io ho peggiorato la situazione”_ pronunciò, apologetica. _“Scusami se questa notte non ti ho fatto dormire”._  
   
Bellocchio spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso dalla perspicacia di lei. A volte si dimenticava quanto i Pokémon di tipo Psico fossero formidabili: erano talmente intelligenti ed empatici da creare subito un legame mentale con i propri cari. Un risultato splendido, e una prova inequivocabile del fatto che l’introversa e diffidente Moko, a discapito delle prime difficoltà, stava cominciando a dargli più fiducia.  
   
Con la mano raggiunse la testa del Pokémon, accarezzandola con riverente delicatezza.  
   
“Non sentirti in colpa, Moko… E poi non ci tenevo così tanto a dormire, se devo dirti la verità”.  
   
Lo sguardo di lei, addolcito dalle sue attenzioni, incontrò finalmente le sue iridi di ossidiana.  
   
_“Non dev’essere molto piacevole avere fantasmi dal passato”_ fu la sua unica, saccente risposta.  
   
Come volevasi dimostrare, la Meowstic era a conoscenza anche di quel dettaglio. Ormai su quel fronte era maturata a tal punto da impedirgli di nasconderle qualsiasi cosa. Non che ciò lo infastidisse o lo rendesse irrequieto: aveva sempre preferito l’onestà alla chiusura.  
   
_“Ma forse non sei venuto qui per parlarmi di questo, giusto? Immagino che tu voglia sapere perché ti ho detto quelle cose ieri”_ proseguì con serietà e una punta di apprensione.  
   
Bellocchio si limitò ad annuire, tentando con ogni sua forza di tenere a bada la somatizzazione della sua ansia. Lo sguardo di Moko e il modo in cui gli stava parlando sembravano così tristi… di certo quel dettaglio non fu per lui un fattore di ausilio.  
   
“Moko… Cosa è successo a Matière in questi giorni?” domandò dunque, dopo interminabili, tesi attimi di silenzio.  
   
Il Pokémon esitò, le palpebre basse come la sua testa.  
   
_“Nell’ultimo mese… Matière si è comportata in maniera molto strana”_ ammise con rincrescimento.  
   
L’uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
   
“In che senso?”  
   
_“Nel senso che… mangia poco, dorme poco, e sembra sempre irrequieta”_ replicò, sospirando profondamente. _“L’hai notato anche tu?”_  
   
“È proprio questo che mi preoccupa di lei” confermò, la voce sottile come un spago. “Oltretutto, ho notato che non vi siete quasi mai parlate da quando sono venuto a trovarvi e che lei, in generale, non parla di sé a meno che non le si chieda qualcosa. Puoi confermare?”  
   
_“Sì, è tutto vero. Non so perché, ma sento che la nostra connessione psichica… si è affievolita”._  
   
L’agente trasalì alle parole di lei: il suo cuore aveva, senza avvertimento, colliso col suo sterno.  
   
“Come?”  
   
_“La connessione psichica che ci permetteva di comunicare… Sembra quasi che sia stata tagliata, o bloccata da un grosso muro”_ spiegò, ancora provata dalle spiacevoli emozioni che quel pensiero faceva riemergere in lei. _“Da qualcosa, qualcuno, non lo so… Fatto sta che col tempo è scemata, e non so come risistemarla. Da quando ha cominciato a comportarsi così ho sempre più avuto difficoltà a parlare con lei, senza contare che il suo lavoro come detective le occupa un sacco di tempo”._  
   
Bellocchio rimase immobile, gli occhi fissi su un vuoto punto nello spazio.  
   
“…Ha fatto altre cose… _strane_ , come dici tu?” domandò, perplesso.  
   
Moko esitò nuovamente. _“Sì”._  
   
“E cosa, di preciso?”  
   
_“Non sono molto sicura di questo dettaglio, ma…”_  
   
Insicura se far germogliare nell’altro il maligno seme del sospetto, per un attimo tacque, concentrandosi per l’ennesima volta sul pavimento dai motivi geometrici.  
   
_“Ogni tanto vedo Matière… tornare a casa a orari improbabili. Alle sette, otto di mattina… Ho paura che abbia ricominciato a uscire di notte”._  
   
E a quelle parole, un ingombrante peso gli schiacciò la schiena.  
   
Delle assenze prolungate, senza avvertire nessuno… Quell’episodio, qualche anno prima, si era già verificato. Però al momento quel codardo di Xante era in carcere, aveva smesso volontariamente di usare Matière per i suoi loschi scopi, così come quest’ultima aveva ripromesso a se stessa di proteggere Luminopoli e di portare avanti l’agenzia…  
   
O no?  
   
Odiava con tutta la sua anima dubitare delle persone che più amava, ma non poteva neanche ignorare le osservazioni fatte da colei che conosceva sua figlia più di chiunque altro.  
   
_“Bellocchio... io ho un brutto presentimento. Ho paura che si sia cacciata in guai seri, ma che, come l’altra volta, non me lo voglia dire”_ si aprì, scrutandolo, impensierita, con infuocati occhi. _“Volevo provare a seguirla, ma senza comunicazione con lei è diventata per me imprevedibile”._  
   
Dispiacere… e profonda apprensione. Erano queste le emozioni che si potevano leggere nelle iridi dell’uomo. Vedere Moko ridotta nel suo stesso stato fu talmente difficile per lui che si sentì in dovere di regalarle delle parole di conforto.  
   
“Ascolta, Moko” esordì, sospirando e accarezzando nuovamente la soffice e candida testa del Pokémon. “Adesso si sistemerà tutto. Anzi, facciamo così: stanotte fai finta di andare a letto, e tieni sempre un occhio aperto per vedere se Matière esce di casa o fa cose insolite. Se vedi che effettivamente sta succedendo qualcosa che non va, chiamami e verrò subito da te. So che dovrei fare io questo lavoro, ma se restassi qui a dormire Matière si insospettirebbe. Ti va bene come piano?”  
   
Abbozzando un sorriso, Moko annuì, visibilmente più tranquilla.  
   
Bellocchio, contagiato dallo stato d’animo di lei, stava per ricambiare il gesto, ma il rumore di chiavi nella serratura fece sobbalzare entrambi. Qualcuno era entrato dalla porta d’ingresso: non ci volle loro molto per capire di chi si trattava.  
   
Intenzionati ad accogliere il membro che mancava all’appello con la dovuta calorosità, l’agente e il Pokémon Temperanza si diressero verso l’ingresso.  
   
“Moko, Bellocchio, siete già svegli?” domandò retoricamente Matière, poggiando vicino alla porta una borsa e una busta di medie dimensioni.  
   
“Buongiorno, Matière” la accolse l’uomo, impegnandosi a sotterrare le emozioni emerse dalla precedente conversazione. “Moko mi ha detto che saresti andata a prendere dei Pan di Lumi, così sono venuto immediatamente”.  
   
La ragazza annuì, un lieve sorriso che si formò sulle rosee labbra.  
   
“Sì, è vero… Se volete possiamo andare in cucina, così li mangiamo tutti assieme. Sono ancora caldi” propose dunque, guidando gli altri due verso il tavolo da pranzo.  
   
Lo sguardo di Bellocchio si affilò, le labbra tese come una corda di violino.  
   
Gli occhi di ametista di lei erano ancora provati. Il suo colorito, solitamente ambrato, stava perdendo lucentezza.  
   
Per quanto Matière stesse tentando il possibile per dare un’impressione di benessere, nulla riusciva a distoglierlo dalla convinzione che la ragazza stesse vivendo una situazione di disagio. Una situazione di cui, peraltro, non sembrava intenzionata a mettere né lui, né Moko al corrente.  
   
Quella piccola famiglia che tanto aveva desiderato e che con altrettanta difficoltà era riuscito a costruire… Neanche la crisi più nera sarebbe riuscita a impedirgli di proteggerla con unghie e denti. Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo a Matière, insieme l’avrebbero presa per mano e l’avrebbero fatta riemergere dall’abisso: era questa la promessa che, poco prima, aveva implicitamente fatto a Moko, e che per nulla al mondo avrebbe mai rotto.  
   
  


§§§§§

   
  
Disprezzo. Disgusto. Orrore.  
   
Solo questo provava per quegli esseri che abitavano i bui anfratti della metropoli.  
   
Quegli esseri che neanche aveva il coraggio di chiamare umani.  
   
Nascosti dagli occhi e dalla mente di tutti, ogni notte persone e Pokémon morivano, umiliati e maltrattati, proprio a causa di quelle creature senza alcun sentimento di pietà.  
   
Nessuno sembrava interessato a soccorrere le vittime. Nessuno sembrava intenzionato a ribaltare la città per portare gli artefici alla giustizia.  
   
Nessuno, a parte ???.  
   
Agganciatasi al suo collo con le gambe e al suo braccio con le proprie, mandò al tappeto il primo malfattore scovato durante le sue solite pattuglie. Dei graffianti _crack_ rimbombarono nel vicolo all’impatto del gomito sul freddo catrame, assieme a delle grida di dolore. Poco importava: ciò che stava provando quell’essere non era neanche paragonabile alla sofferenza che quest’ultimo e i suoi scagnozzi stavano arrecando a uno dei poveri malcapitati di quella notte.  
   
Le altre due disgustose creature indietreggiarono, allontanandosi dalla loro vittima. I loro sguardi, rivolti verso di lei, univano in sé rigetto e terrore.  
   
Fece un passo verso di loro. Un inarrestabile tremore scosse le loro membra. Dalla mano di uno dei due, un telefonino, lo stesso con cui li aveva visti riprendere le nefandezze svoltesi in quel luogo, scivolò a terra, rompendosi in mille pezzi.  
   
Avevano capito, forse? Che contro di lei, contro di _loro_ , non avevano alcuna speranza?  
   
Fulminea, balzò in avanti, sgretolando con le nocche il setto nasale di uno dei due. L’essere, inorridito e agonizzante, collassò a terra. Purpureo sangue fuoriuscì profusamente dalla parte lesa: ogni suo tentativo di bloccarlo fu completamente inutile.  
   
Così tanto, così denso, che la mano con cui lei lo colpì ne fu lordata.  
   
Disgustata, agitò il polso per asciugarsi le dita. Un impercettibile attimo di distrazione, sufficiente all’ultimo superstite per sparire dalla sua visuale.  
   
Un vero vigliacco… Sapeva prendersela solo con chi era più debole di lui? Ben presto, però, avrebbe imparato a stare al suo posto, con le buone o con le cattive.  
   
“Che sia di lezione a tutti voi. Finché a Luminopoli ci sarà ???, nessuno potrà commettere alcun crimine” dichiarò, lapidaria e atona.  
   
Si guardò intorno. L’ultimo, disgustoso mostro poteva aspettare: c’era qualcosa di più importante di cui si doveva assicurare.  
All’incrocio tra le pareti del vicolo cieco, un piccolo, ansimante corpo tremava come una foglia. Uno Skitty, probabilmente selvatico – era lui la vittima delle sevizie di quelle orrende creature. Trattenne il respiro, mentre delle lacrime minacciarono di rigarle il volto. Costernato di contusioni e scottature, il Pokémon strabuzzava gli occhi, umiliato e sull’orlo del pianto. Non molto distante da lui giaceva la sua mozzata coda… Era quello l’evento che quelle bestie volevano immortalare in un video, probabilmente destinato a essere caricato sui social network?  
   
I suoi muscoli presero a irrigidirsi. La sua testa cominciò a pulsare dolorosamente. Il fiato si fece corto, costringendola ad ansimare.  
   
_Non adesso, ti prego…_  
   
Spesso sfuggiva alla sua mente il perché, a un certo punto di ogni sua ronda notturna, il suo potenziato corpo dovesse mostrare gli stessi sintomi di chi ha la febbre altissima. Sarà forse stata la stanchezza? O era invece la mole di sforzi che, senza ritegno, pretendeva da se stessa? Certo che quel giorno, però, le avvisaglie si erano mostrate davvero presto…  
   
…Ma alla fine bastava non farci caso e tutto sarebbe filato liscio come l’olio.  
   
Strinse i pugni, come a riprendere il completo controllo del proprio corpo. Al suo malessere poteva pensarci più tardi: ciò che importava in quel momento era soccorrere la vittima e punire l’ultimo carnefice.  
   
“Whimsicott”.  
   
Il Pokémon da lei interpellato, una volta uscito dalla sua Poké Ball, atterrò sul freddo pavimento con distinta leggiadria.  
   
“Porta subito Skitty al Centro Pokémon più vicino. Io intanto inseguo l’ultimo rimasto”.  
   
Il Pokémon Spiffero fece immediatamente come richiesto, utilizzando la mossa Ventoincoda sugli stretti vicoli per raggiungere la destinazione il più velocemente possibile.  
   
Dal canto suo, la misteriosa donna, caricando tutta la sua energia nelle gambe, balzò in avanti come una molla alla ricerca dell’ultimo membro della gang.  
   
??? era forte. ??? era potente. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermare ???, neanche confondendola con inutili fughe.  
   
L’avrebbe raggiunto. Gli avrebbe insegnato che, finché c’era ???, nessun criminale l’avrebbe fatta franca.  
   
Quella situazione, quegli avvenimenti…  Erano gli stessi in cui—  
   
 

§§§§§

   
  
L’ansia e la disperazione si avvinghiarono con forza nel suo petto, portandolo a un disgustoso senso di soffocamento.  
   
_Non è neanche qui…_  
   
Non appena Moko fece irruzione nella sua camera d’albergo per annunciargli l’improvvisa scomparsa di Matière, Bellocchio non esitò a lasciare il letto per correre a cercarla assieme a lei. Purtroppo nessuno dei due aveva alcuna idea di dove o quando fosse uscita di casa: tutto ciò su cui poterono aggrapparsi furono tre piccole certezze. Primo: nessuno dei due era stato avvertito riguardo a ciò che la ragazza dovesse fare; secondo: la finestra del bagno era aperta, e avendo eluso la sorveglianza di Moko non fu difficile immaginare che fosse stata quella la sua via d’uscita; terzo: tutti i suoi possedimenti, compresi cellulare, documenti e portafogli, erano in casa.  
   
Entrambi furono d’accordo nel setacciare, prima di tutto, il Caffè Elisio: d’altronde, Matière stava mostrando gli stessi, bizzarri comportamenti che anni prima l’avevano condotta a diventare la cavia del Team Flare. Pensare che qualcuno avesse approfittato di lei e dei suoi precedenti legami col dottor Xante apparve un’alternativa quasi ovvia… se non che il locale situato in via Autunno sembrava essere stato abbandonato da molto, molto tempo. Evidentemente oltre a Xante, già in carcere, e a Malva, al momento impegnata in altre questioni, a Luminopoli non vi erano più residui dell’organizzazione terroristica che aveva quasi distrutto il mondo intero.  
   
Ma allora cosa poteva essere successo? Non poteva di certo trattarsi di qualcosa di poco conto, considerato il modo in cui Matière era ridotta e il fatto che avesse lasciato a casa praticamente tutto ciò che aveva. Una parte di lui, di loro, avrebbe tanto voluto che la questione si rivelasse un nonnulla, un qualcosa di gestibile e poco grave, ma i dettagli fuori posto erano troppi per essere ignorati.  
   
Una probabile ipotesi, concordarono i due, era che la giovane si trovasse nei bui vicoli della città, gli stessi in cui era cresciuta. Gli stessi in cui a quell’ora, peraltro, si aggiravano i peggiori individui della metropoli.  
   
Elevata era la pericolosità di ciò che si stavano apprestando a fare, considerato anche che nessuno dei due disponeva di versatili capacità combattive: per queste ragioni, avrebbero dovuto prestare estrema attenzione a ciò che li circondava.  
   
La loro prima scelta ricadde sulle anguste vie che davano su Corso Alto, più vicine alle loro rispettive residenze. Svoltando a ogni angolo, a ogni vicolo cieco, i due constatarono non solo che Matière era assente, ma che lì, dove non era raro imbattersi in qualche criminale intenzionato a tenderti qualche agguato, aleggiava invece un inquietante silenzio. Questo non in uno, due, ma in tutti i vicoli da loro visitati.  
   
“Il tasso di criminalità, negli ultimi mesi, si è drasticamente ridotto”… Aveva sentito pronunciare quell’affermazione diverse volte nel telegiornale locale, nonché dalle ragazze incontrate durante la cena di famiglia, ma mai avrebbe pensato di constatarne con così tanta evidenza la veridicità.  
   
L’intenso tanfo di muffa che trasudava dalle strette pareti gli fece storcere il naso, ribaltando, nel suo addome, lo stomaco già provato dalla forte ansia. L’atmosfera, lì, era quasi più cupa di quando era consapevole degli imminenti pericoli… Aveva la sensazione che quella notte, nonostante la quiete, nella città si aggirasse una maligna presenza.  
   
La loro tappa successiva fu l’ultimo vicolo di Corso Alto, quello che si apriva proprio di fronte al Chiosco Pan di Lumi. Anche lì, nessuna anima viva… L’unico che rimaneva da visitare era Corso Basso, il luogo in cui—  
   
L’agente non terminò mai quel pensiero: impulsiva e sgomenta, Moko lo strattonò indietro, portandolo con sé a nascondersi in uno dei tanti bui anfratti in cui la strada si ramificava.  
   
“Moko?! Ma cosa—”  
   
Un acuto grido di terrore spaventò entrambi. Le istantanee che scorsero, fulminee, davanti ai loro occhi li lasciarono ancor più sconvolti.  
   
I concitati passi di un giovane uomo rimbombarono tra le sporche mura in cemento.  
   
Due— no, _quattro_ piedi.  
   
Stava scappando da qualcosa, da _qualcuno._  
   
Un’altrettanto giovane donna dal prestante fisico – con tutta probabilità la sua inseguitrice – lo aggredì alle spalle con un potente calcio a mezz’aria. Il colpo impattò con tale veemenza sul corpo di lui che quest’ultimo fu scaraventato contro il muro più vicino. Tentò di reggersi in piedi aggrappandosi, con dita e unghie, sulla fredda e umida parete, ma il suo sforzo si concluse con una rovinosa caduta a terra.  
   
Non fu il solo.  
   
L’acrobazia appena eseguita doveva aver affaticato moltissimo la ragazza: con una mano appoggiata sul muretto e l’altra sulla graziosa testa, prese ad ansimare, il viso deformato da una smorfia di dolore. Contrariamente all’avversario, però, si riprese dopo qualche secondo.  
   
“Aaaaaah, la mia schiena! Si è rotta! Si è rotta!” esclamò il giovane, completamente rapito dalla soggezione e dall’agonia a cui la sua inseguitrice lo stava sottoponendo. “M-Mostro!”  
   
Fu quella la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
   
Gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra tese come una corda, la giovane si avvicinò a passo concitato alla sua preda, la stanchezza di prima ormai un fumoso ricordo.  
   
Ma era umana quella persona? Passare così, dalla fatica al vigore… Fu troppo innaturale per non far scaturire, nell’agente e la sua accompagnatrice, un’inquietante sospettosità.  
   
Bellocchio rivolse lo sguardo verso Moko, come a cercare di comunicare con lei. Così sgomenta e incerta… Fu la prima volta che la vide in quello stato.  
   
“Moko…” la chiamò, insicuro, trovando con difficoltà il suo sguardo.  
   
_“Bellocchio”_ , replicò lei con apprensione, _“ho un terribile presentimento. Quella ragazza… Non riesco a rintracciare i suoi pensieri. È come se la sua mente rigettasse automaticamente il mio accesso. Per un umano, ma anche per un Pokémon, non è affatto normale…”_  
   
L’uomo spalancò gli occhi, sconvolto.  
   
“Come con…?”  
   
Per una ragione a lui sconosciuta, non riuscì a concludere la frase.  
   
_“Proprio così”_ confermò, sbrigativa. _“La sensazione è praticamente identica. Bellocchio, proviamo a intervenire: credo scopriremo qualcosa in più su tutta questa storia”._  
   
Non sapeva perché, ma nel profondo della sua mente condivideva anche lui le impressioni e i sentimenti della Meowstic. Era fermamente convinto di aver già vissuto quell’esperienza… E quella strana sensazione di déjà-vu proprio non si decideva a lasciarlo in pace. Peraltro, la scena che davanti ai suoi occhi si stava sviscerando, più che un’aggressione unilaterale, appariva un regolamento di conti tra malviventi. Entrambi gli davano quella forte impressione di poco di buono… Di certo non poteva lasciare quei due a piede libero, non quando, contemporaneamente, si era verificata l’improvvisa scomparsa di Matière.  
   
“Mostro?!” gridò la ragazza, un leggero sentore di spossatezza nella sua voce. Sollevando il suo avversario dal colletto della giacca in pelle che indossava, alzò la mano libera chiusa a pugno. Collera, disgusto e terrore si amalgamarono nei loro focosi sguardi.  
   
“Hai il coraggio di chiamarmi mostro, quando tu—!”  
   
Avevano visto abbastanza.  
   
“Fermi! Tutti e due!” si decise a esclamare Bellocchio, accompagnato da Moko, rivelandosi a pochi metri di distanza dai due malviventi.  
   
La giovane donna si voltò di scatto, lasciando andare il suo bersaglio ormai privo di sensi per lo spavento.  
   
I loro sguardi s’incontrarono. Un’indecifrabile emozione colorava i suoi grandi occhi verdi. Non fallimento, né paura… Le sue iridi sembravano iniettate di profondo sconforto e sconvolgimento.  
   
Si alzò in piedi. Le ginocchia le tremavano visibilmente. Delle scintillanti lacrime solcarono le sue guance.  
   
L’agente dovette ingoiare la crescente perplessità che minacciava di palesarsi sul suo volto. Prima era così aggressiva, così decisa… Cos’è che, invece, l’aveva ridotta in quello stato? Aveva forse paura di lui e di Moko?  
   
“Polizia” l’avvertì, serio. “Identificati immediatamente”.  
   
Il suo tono non suonò troppo convincente: fu solo un attimo, ma ebbe l’impressione che i brillanti smeraldi di lei avessero riflettuto un diverso colore. Viola… e di una tonalità inquietantemente familiare.  
   
Fulminea, portò le mani sulla cintura. Bellocchio trasalì istantaneamente, raggiungendo con la destra il fodero della pistola che portava sempre con sé. Per qualche ragione, non si capacitò di prenderla tra le dita.  
   
Quelle iridi di ametista… troppi furono i ricordi che, involontariamente, quei gioielli suscitarono in lui. Dei ricordi pieni di felicità, ma anche di rimorso, e che in quel momento non avrebbe dovuto avere.  
   
Vedendolo in difficoltà, Moko balzò in avanti, intenzionata a preparare un’offensiva.  
   
“Aspetta, Moko!”  
   
Il Pokémon non riuscì mai a sollevare le orecchie per sferrare la mossa Psichico: un Volcarona, frapposto tra i due e l’avversaria, generò con le infuocate ali un Turbine che li scaraventò immediatamente contro il muro alle loro spalle. Dei secondi preziosi, quelli guadagnati dalla loro disfatta, sufficienti a permettere alla giovane di fuggire dalla loro presenza.  
   
Quella ragazza… Perché aveva reagito in quella maniera? Avrebbe potuto aggredire lui e Moko così come aveva fatto col malvivente e scappare, e invece si era limitata a una celere ritirata.  
   
Ciò che più lo turbava, però, erano i suoi occhi. Così dispiaciuti, così… familiari… Perché, a un certo punto, ebbe la sensazione che fossero gli stessi di—  
   
Il desiderio di indagare, di andare a fondo a quella questione, si fece a ogni secondo sempre più assillante.  
   
_“Bellocchio, inseguiamola”_ sentenziò il Pokémon Temperanza, lapidaria.  
   
Un profondo sospiro si fece strada nella sua gola senza dargli alcun sollievo.  
   
“Subito” approvò, annuendo. “Moko, tu cerca nel vicolo vicino all’Agenzia: io guardo in quello vicino alla stazione”.  
   
_“Sei sicuro di voler andare da solo?”_ domandò quindi la Meowstic, scettica. _“Non hai Pokémon con te, potrebbe essere pericoloso…”_  
   
“Non preoccuparti: ho i miei modi per difendermi anche senza Pokémon” la rassicurò, sbrigativo.  
   
Moko, in realtà non troppo convinta, acconsentì comunque alla sua richiesta: non avevano minuti da perdere, dovevano trovare quella misteriosa persona al più presto.  
   
Giunto quindi a un accordo con la sua accompagnatrice, Bellocchio raggiunse, rapido, il luogo prestabilito. Ancora, un inquietante silenzio aggredì le sue orecchie, portandolo a inspirare ed espirare concitatamente. Altri, aritmici, affannosi respiri si unirono ai suoi. Si voltò immediatamente nella loro direzione di provenienza, cauto, ma tutto ciò che vide fu una bambina dalla pelle olivastra e i capelli lanosi pettinati in due disordinati codini. Provata e ansimante, con la schiena poggiava su un muretto.  
   
Che ci faceva lì a quell’ora una della sua età? Quella bizzarra vista, colpendo la sua identità di padre, lo destabilizzò parecchio. Soprattutto considerata la pericolosità dell’individuo che girava liberamente per la città.  
   
“…pa…”  
   
“Pa…”  
   
Con flebile voce pronunciava incomprensibili sillabe. Incuriosito, si avvicinò di qualche passo. Le mani di lei le coprivano il volto in quasi tutta la sua interezza.  
   
“Eh? Papà?” riuscì finalmente a captare, la voce di lei sempre più sofferente.  
   
Papà? Per caso si riferiva a lui?  
   
Non sapeva perché, ma quel tono aveva un che di familiare: risuonava nella sua anima come i rintocchi di una campana.  
   
“Ehm… no, non credo, signorina” replicò con insicurezza. “Dove sono i tuoi genitori? Non dovresti essere a casa a quest’ora?”  
   
La bambina misteriosa non gli fornì una risposta: avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui, invece, gli cinse debolmente la vita con le esili braccia. Quell’inconsulta dimostrazione d’affetto lo turbò non poco: c’era qualcosa in lei… qualcosa che lo gettava in un profondo disagio.  
   
Le sue piccole dita, gelate come la neve, tremavano senza alcuna interruzione. La sua fronte, poggiata proprio in corrispondenza del suo cuore, era bollente come magma. I suoi respiri, profusi e frequenti, erano umidi e freddi.  
   
Aveva per caso la febbre? La sua mano stava per accarezzare la delicata spalla di lei, quando la ragazzina, liberandolo dalla presa, sfregò le dita sulla sua lunga giacca allo stesso modo in cui le si pulisce su un asciugamano. Come ad assistere alla sua reazione, alzò gli occhi, squadrandolo con insistenza.  
   
L’agente spalancò le palpebre, sconvolto. Profonde occhiaie solcavano il suo grazioso volto… assieme a una lacrima scarlatta. Nel tentativo di asciugarsela con l’indice, la sua guancia si macchiò di rosse strisce.  
   
Le stesse con cui, constatò, la bambina gli aveva lordato la giacca.  
   
“Il mio papà mi sta cercando… Sono sicura che riuscirà a salvarmi”.  
   
E in quell’istante, le sue languide iridi, prima castane come Baccacao, divennero viola come ametiste.  
   
_Impossibile—_  
   
Improvvisamente, alle spalle della bambina sospetta, un’ombra fece la sua comparsa. Un Volcarona, sbattendo le sue potenti e radiose ali, lo scaraventò contro un muro utilizzando la mossa Turbine. Approfittando di quel suo attimo di debolezza, la bambina fuggì a una velocità impressionante, sparendo al primo incrocio.  
   
Quella tattica… era la stessa che aveva utilizzato la ragazza misteriosa. Il fatto che anche lei possedesse quel Volcarona con Turbine e che entrambe avessero gli stessi, identici, cangianti occhi lo portò a pensare che le due fossero addirittura la stessa persona.  
   
Però com’era possibile? Un individuo che riusciva, come un Ditto, ad assumere diverse identità?  
   
Quella situazione, quel potere… lui li aveva già visti durante la sua carriera. Matière, con la sua tuta di potenziamento, sapeva fare la stessa cosa.  
   
Una spiacevole pressione gli schiacciò l’addome, mescolandosi disgustosamente alla mancanza di ossigeno dovuta alla sua sfrenata corsa.  
   
Quegli occhi, quella forza, quella voce, il fatto che i suoi attacchi non fossero volti a offenderlo, la sua reazione al loro incontro, le parole che Moko gli aveva rivolto… Tutto rendeva quell’orrenda, deplorevole strada sempre più percorribile.  
   
C’erano ancora alcuni dettagli, però, che lo dissuadevano da quell’ipotesi. Perché sua figlia avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere? I suoi legami col Team Flare, a quanto ne sapeva, si erano rotti, così come la tuta era stata privata del controllo a distanza… giusto?  
   
Perché avrebbe dovuto picchiare quel tipo? Perché, accorgendosi che la stava inseguendo, avrebbe dovuto giocare con la sua già affaticata mente? Matière era una ragazza responsabile e pura, non avrebbe mai condotto simili azioni… vero?  
   
Dopo interminabili minuti di inseguimento, Bellocchio raggiunse il vicolo in Corso Basso. Sembrava che la ragazzina si fosse diretta là… In caso contrario, si sarebbe imbattuta in Moko, evento che comunque non l’avrebbe liberata dalle loro grinfie.  
   
“Aaaah, dov’è? Dov’è?!”  
   
Una voce disperata raggiunse le sue orecchie.  
   
“Il mio casco… dov’è finito?”  
   
Un uomo dalla pelle scura e una giacca blu emerse dall’oscurità della notte. La sua mano, tremante e bloccata in un’unica, scomoda posizione, celava la metà sinistra del suo volto. Sembrava imbrattata di rosso… Bellocchio, allarmato dall’aura di stranezza che quell’individuo emanava, si mise in guardia.  
   
“Tu!” esclamò improvvisamente, un dito che puntava nella sua direzione. A passo irregolare e barcollante, si avvicinò, gli occhi di ametista che lo scrutavano con opprimente risentimento.  
   
_Un’altra volta…_  
   
“Sei tu che me lo vuoi portare via?” sbottò, irato, stringendogli le spalle con le mani e fissandolo con aspettativa.  
   
Un rivolo di sangue scendeva dalla sua fronte esposta, così come una striscia scarlatta rigava le sue gote martoriate dalle profonde occhiaie.  
   
Ormai pochi erano i dubbi a riguardo: quella era la stessa persona che prima era fuggita da lui.  
   
L’esito di quell’incontro, però, fu differente dai precedenti. In procinto di spingerlo contro il muro, l’uomo delirante fu scaraventato a qualche metro di distanza da lui, il suo corpo impotente di fronte alla forza misteriosa che lo aveva attaccato.  
   
Sgomento, Bellocchio si guardò intorno: cosa era successo? Fu piacevolmente sorpreso quando constatò che la sua aiutante, appena arrivata dall’altro lato della strada, altri non era che Moko.  
   
Una vera fortuna: a fronte dei dubbi che tanto stavano rodendo la sua mente, davvero non sapeva se sarebbe stato capace di mettere il misterioso individuo al tappeto.  
   
_“Stai bene?”_ domandò la Meowstic preoccupata, raggiungendolo celermente.  
   
“Sì, tranquilla” la rassicurò, regalandole un sorriso sofferto. “Moko… Per caso tu—”  
   
La loro conversazione fu bruscamente interrotta da gemiti continui. Una voce maschile— no, femminile— no, di nuovo maschile…  
   
I due si voltarono di scatto, sgomenti per la confusione di suoni che stava attaccando i loro timpani. Ciò che di lì a poco prese a verificarsi fu a dir poco improbabile.  
   
Il corpo dell’uomo, sbiadito come un ologramma, divenne una bizzarra accozzaglia di tratti e forme disomogenee. Cangianti proiezioni di diversi individui si susseguirono a una velocità impressionante: prima un uomo, poi una donna, poi una ragazza, poi una bambina, poi un’anziana… finché il soggetto che giaceva ai loro piedi non si mostrò nella sua vera forma.  
   
Bassa statura, fisico sano e longilineo fasciato da un’aderente divisa nera, testa celata da un ingombrante casco illuminato da una tenue luce a forma di “E”…  
   
La tuta di potenziamento… C’era solamente una persona in possesso di un simile equipaggiamento.  
   
“Matière!”  
   
Celere, Bellocchio si avvicinò all’individuo accasciato sull’ammuffita parete del vicolo. A pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo corpo, rimosse dal suo capo l’elmo protettivo. I suoi, i precedenti sospetti di lui e di Moko furono, contro ogni loro volontà, confermati.  
   
Una lunga cascata di crespi capelli neri ricadde su un volto leggermente baciato dal sole. Delle spente ametiste, solcate da occhiaie e sangue, ricambiarono, insofferenti, il suo preoccupato sguardo.  
   
Era ancora cosciente? Prendendo le sue guance tra le mani, constatò che la ragazza era bollente come ferro in prossimità di una fiamma. Poggiò quindi la mano destra sulla sua fronte: qualcosa di bagnato incontrò le sue dita. Sudore… e ancora sangue.  
   
L’agente trattenne diversi respiri, sconcertato. Per un padre non c’era niente di più terribile di avere davanti agli occhi e sui palmi della propria mano il denso fluido scarlatto dei propri figli.  
   
“B-Bello… cchio…” riuscì ad articolare la ragazza con un filo di voce. “P-Per… ché…?”  
   
Lo sguardo dell’uomo si fece ancora più triste.  
   
“Perché cosa, Matière?” domandò dunque sottovoce, perplesso.  
   
“Perché… tu e Moko… mi stavate inseguendo…?” pronunciò, esausta.  
   
Delle lacrime, ancora bloccate dalle lunghe ciglia, minacciavano di prorompere sulle levigate guance.  
   
“Io… stavo solo… proteggendo la città… con la tuta del dottor Xante…”  
   
I cuori di Moko e Bellocchio saltarono diversi battiti.  
   
Matière… era così che stava adempiendo al compito che le aveva affidato prima della sua partenza? Era così che trascorreva ogni notte, malmenando i criminali nascosti nei vicoli di Luminopoli nella speranza di mettere tutto in sicurezza? Era per quella stessa ragione che, giorno dopo giorno, si stava lasciando sempre più andare?  
   
La sua cagionevole salute… sicuramente era dovuta agli sforzi a cui, quotidianamente, sottoponeva il suo corpo. La tuta di potenziamento, d’altronde, donava un’immensa forza a chi la indossava, ma nessuno poteva negare la pericolosità di un suo uso prolungato.  
   
Per quanto tentasse di mettersi nei panni della figlia, niente riusciva a risultare una buona ragione per reiterare simili comportamenti. Perché stava sacrificando la sua stessa vita per un’occupazione così pericolosa? Non sapeva che avrebbe rischiato di morire a lungo andare? Perché non aveva chiesto aiuto né a lui, né a Moko? Perché, invece, aveva cercato di scappare da loro e di giocare con la loro mente?  
   
La sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che né lui, né Moko sapevano era fin troppo opprimente.  
   
“Matière, perché? Perché ti sei ridotta così? C’è qualcuno, o qualcosa, che ti spinge a fare tutto questo? Perché non ci hai detto nulla?”  
   
Avrebbe voluto, e dovuto, farle una domanda alla volta, ma troppa era la preoccupazione che provava per le terribili condizioni di lei, sia fisiche che mentali.  
   
L’interminabile silenzio, di cui solo la Meowstic usufruì per medicare le ferite dell’amica, fu di straordinaria eloquenza.  
   
Matière abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di affrontare le opache ossidiane del padre adottivo. Come faceva a dirglielo se lui la guardava con tale sconvolgimento?  
   
L’ennesimo capillare esplose per la fatica e lo stress, lasciando nella sua lingua uno spiacevole sapore metallico.  
   
“Lo faccio solo… per i cittadini di Luminopoli”.  
   
Bellocchio spalancò gli occhi, straniato, ma non aprì bocca per paura di sviare la figlia da ciò che, evidentemente, stava per pronunciare.  
   
O era forse perché le opprimenti emozioni l’avevano permanentemente sigillata?  
   
“Ti prego, non odiarli, Bellocchio… loro meritano solo giustizia”.  
   
Con la coda dell’occhio, l’uomo poté vedere Moko spostare lo sguardo su un lato, una punta di stizza e sospettosità a deformare il suo solitamente impassibile volto.  
   
Ancora, la sua, di lingua, sembrava paralizzata.  
   
Un odore di ferro raggiunse le sue narici. Di nuovo sangue… la stessa sostanza che li legava e li divideva allo stesso momento. Non appena il Pokémon avesse terminato le operazioni di primo soccorso l’avrebbe portata subito all’ospedale.  
   
“Luminopoli… è una città molto pericolosa. Furti… omicidi… abusi di ogni genere… accadono ogni giorno sotto gli occhi di tutti”.  
   
Respiri concitati sfuggirono dalle labbra fin troppo pallide di lei.  
   
“La polizia archivia i casi sempre e comunque… per mancanza di prove… così la gente viene da me a chiedere aiuto”.  
   
Quando la giovane alzò lo sguardo, delle spente iridi incontrarono i suoi occhi di ossidiana. Così triste, così esausta… le emozioni racchiuse in quelle ametiste erano talmente trasparenti che un nodo si formò alla gola dell’agente.  
   
“Però io non sono come te… Non sono un poliziotto… né una brava allenatrice… né una persona così astuta… Così… mi sono ricordata della tuta del dottor Xante… e ho provato a usare quella per risolvere i casi”.  
   
Con cura e tenerezza, Moko era riuscita a impedire ulteriori fuoriuscite di sangue dal corpo dell’amica. Anche lei, con tacita tristezza, ascoltava le parole della ragazza, perplessa, dispiaciuta, e forse anche un po’ arrabbiata.  
   
“Era tutto così facile… così… ho salvato un sacco di gente e… tutti erano contenti di quello che facevo. L’ho usata, ancora e ancora… però il mio corpo… è diventato sempre più debole. Ho imparato a non farci caso… anche perché con la tuta sparisce tutto il malessere. E poi…”  
   
I suoi respiri si fecero sempre più affannosi, ma riuscì ad abbozzare un lieve, impercettibile sorriso. “… _Se c’è qualcuno in difficoltà, noi lo aiutiamo…_ Era così che mi avevi detto quel giorno, vero?”  
   
Fu quella l’affermazione che lo portò a un’amara, terribile consapevolezza.  
   
Matière, in quell’ultimo mese, si stava letteralmente immolando all’altare della giustizia.  
   
Non era a lei che spettavano quegli sporchi compiti. Non era lei che doveva portarli a termine a discapito della sua salute, della sua incolumità e dei suoi cari. Non era lei che si meritava una simile vita, non dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per garantire un futuro radioso sia a lei che a Moko. Eppure, lei si era isolata da tutto e da tutti, autodistruggendosi per delle persone che neanche la conoscevano e al posto di altri che non svolgevano adeguatamente il loro lavoro.  
   
In tutto questo, però, c’erano dei passaggi di cui ancora era all’oscuro. Lei, che per lui e Moko provava uno sconfinato amore… perché non aveva deciso di parlare con loro? Se si sentiva così male, sarebbe bastato dirlo anziché ostinarsi a tenere tutto dentro. Avrebbe incontrato problemi aprendosi? Non si fidava più né di lui, né dell’amica? Era un suo tentativo di proteggerli? Però, se così fosse stato… allora perché prima era scappata da loro, disperata e sofferente?  
   
“Bellocchio, ti prego, non guardarmi così… Tutto ciò che volevo era essere come te… e invece ti ho deluso, vero?”  
   
Deluso? Perché, il suo sguardo le aveva dato quell’impressione?  
   
Più che delusione, due erano i sentimenti che gli stritolavano lo stomaco.  
   
“Matière…” riuscì ad articolare dopo tanto tempo trascorso in silenzio. “È per questo che tu… sei scappata da me e Moko?”  
   
La risposta di Matière non arrivò mai. Solo un impercettibile, continuo singhiozzare.  
   
Tradimento. Sensi di colpa.  
   
Due invincibili alleati che gli rodevano l’anima.  
   
Matière, quello che ne era stato di lei e della sua relazione con Moko… era evitabile? Se fosse riuscito a rimanere per più tempo al suo fianco… gli esiti sarebbero stati differenti? Domande inutili, quelle, ma chi non se le è mai fatte in questo genere di situazioni?  
   
Era stato stupido a dare per scontato che sua figlia sarebbe riuscita a tenere in sicurezza la città? Era stato troppo ottimista a pensare che tutto sarebbe andato bene? Proprio lui, che era perfettamente consapevole di quanto fosse difficile immergersi nell’abisso del male umano, aveva ancora una volta eluso la spiacevole possibilità di non riuscire a emergerne illesi?  
   
Non l’aveva deluso per la sua incapacità, affatto. I suoi sentimenti gli derivavano dalla sua mancata richiesta d’aiuto. E la sua mancata richiesta d’aiuto… quella le derivava da—  
   
I suoi occhi avevano visto tutto. Il malessere di Matière, la sua affievolita relazione con Moko, le sue piccole stranezze quotidiane… Ma il fatto che lei potesse essere schiacciata dagli stessi ostacoli che lui aveva dovuto sormontare nel corso della sua vita… era _quello_ che non era riuscito a vedere.  
   
Quella ragazza che lui amava definire sua figlia… Non voleva rischiare di perdere anche lei per un’incomprensione o per la sua semplicità di carattere. Era esattamente così che erano morti il suo socio… e la prima ragazzina di cui si fosse mai preso cura.  
   
Croagunk, per i suoi errori. L’errante, di cui neanche si sentiva di pronunciare il nome, per la pietà avuta nei confronti del nemico.  
   
Le sue iridi di ossidiana incontrarono, per l’ennesima volta, le spente ametiste di lei.  
   
Viola… lo stesso colore del suo compagno. E lo stesso colore degli occhi di _lei_.  
   
   
  
  
  
_“Davvero non hai figli?” esclamò la ragazza, sconvolta dall’inaspettata rivelazione._  
  
_“No, per ora” replicò Bellocchio, tanto sorpreso quanto lei. “Però non nascondo che mi piacerebbe costruire una famiglia, un giorno” aggiunse, sognante._  
  
_“Dovresti proprio: secondo me saresti un papà perfetto!”_  
  
_Quel complimento, così dolce e sentito, risuonò nel suo spirito. Imbarazzato, si grattò la nuca._  
  
_“E come lo puoi dire?”_  
  
_L’errante sorrise, chiudendo delicatamente gli occhi d’ametista._  
  
_“Perché sei buono, gentile, saggio e onesto. E perché con me ti sei sempre comportato come tale”._  
  
  
   
  
   
Fu il ricordo delle parole di lei a dargli la forza di andare avanti, a spronarlo a trovare una soluzione a quell’imbroglio. Aveva già visto troppe volte il viola dei suoi cari tinto di un terribile, vivo rosso, e non avrebbe mai permesso che a Matière accadesse la stessa cosa. Lei era la sua vita, la carne della sua carne, il sangue del suo sangue, e l’avrebbe protetta e aiutata a ogni costo. Non aveva potuto impedirle di comportarsi in quella maniera, ma avrebbe potuto fare in modo che, da lì in poi, avesse avuto più cura di sé e più fiducia in coloro che volevano solo il suo bene.  
   
Avrebbe personalmente ricucito tutto il loro rapporto, per lei, per Moko, e per tutto ciò che amava.  
   
“Matière” pronunciò quindi teneramente, non distogliendo lo sguardo da lei. “È vero, bisogna aiutare le persone in difficoltà: dopotutto, è questo ciò che un detective deve saper fare. Però salvare gli altri non significa sacrificare l’uno per i molti: bisogna volersi bene e sapere quando fermarsi”.  
   
Cullando con cautela il corpo della figlia, la sollevò da terra.  
   
“Non sei… arrabbiato con me?” domandò lei con molto disagio nella voce. “Ho ferito te, e anche Moko, e non me ne stavo neanche accorgendo…”  
   
Trovare una risposta adeguata e imparziale fu un’impresa.  
   
“Se ti senti male devi chiedere aiuto: tenere tutto dentro è molto doloroso” spiegò, serio.  
   
“Adesso però andiamo all’ospedale a fare dei controlli” propose poi, cominciando, insieme a Moko, a uscire dal vicolo. “Quando starai meglio, promettimi che non taglierai mai più me e Moko fuori dai tuoi problemi. Se hai bisogno di noi saremo sempre al tuo fianco: non pensare se ci deludi o meno, non siamo qui per giudicarti”.  
   
Poi, rivolgendosi al Pokémon: “Giusto, Moko?”  
   
L’interessata annuì, abbozzando un lieve sorriso.  
   
_“Sì, Matière”_ si pronunciò dopo tanto tempo, un varco finalmente aperto nel baluardo che isolava la mente della ragazza. _“Non devi soffrire da sola: di me e di Bellocchio ti puoi fidare, non dimenticartelo mai”_.  
   
Il volto di Matière si rigò di lacrime amare.  
   
Chiunque si sarebbe voluto sentir dire simili parole dalle persone che più amava.  
   
Chiunque, tranne lei.  
   
Non era solo questione di salvare il mondo, quella. La sua era un’occasione di mostrare che sì, era diventata indipendente e affidabile.  
   
Un’occasione che aveva, a tutti gli effetti, sprecato.  
   
Qualsiasi impegno si prendesse, lo svolgeva male, eppure Bellocchio e Moko sarebbero sempre stati disposti a soffrire per rimediare alle sue disfatte. Sarebbero sempre stati lì, al suo fianco, pronti a fare ciò che solo a lei spettava. Era stato così quando l’avevano sorpresa a lavorare per il dottor Xante, era così anche in quel momento, in cui stavano perdonando imperdonabili atteggiamenti da parte sua pur di aiutarla e proteggerla.  
   
Era questo ciò che definivano vero amore? Era questo ciò che comportava essere una famiglia?  
   
Se così potevano definirsi, una famiglia… allora anche lei avrebbe dovuto fare la sua parte. Avrebbe dovuto anche lei supportarli e garantire il loro benessere… Ma tutto ciò che era riuscita a concludere era stato tradire e abbandonare le persone più importanti della sua vita.  
   
Era tutto così frustrante, così ingiusto… Quei due non si meritavano una simile, continua piaga. Non si meritavano affatto di convivere con un mostro che altro non sapeva fare se non cacciarsi nei guai e ferire tutti coloro a cui voleva bene.  
   
Sì, perché lei… non era altro che un mostro.  
   
Fino a quel giorno non aveva mai fatto nulla per suo padre e colei che poteva definire una sorella, ma si sarebbe fatta perdonare. Li avrebbe liberati, finalmente, dal più grande peso che poteva gravare sulle loro schiene.  
   
Lentamente e discretamente, la sua mano si poggiò sulla cintura. Agganciata a essa c’era ancora una Poké Ball. Premutone il pulsante, quest’ultima si aprì silenziosamente.  
   
“Ipnosi”.  
   
Un bisbiglio impercettibile, un inquietante presagio del tradimento che, di lì a poco, si sarebbe consumato.  
   
Alla comparsa dell’ultimo Pokémon di Matière – Malamar – Moko e Bellocchio sobbalzarono immediatamente.  
   
“Matière—!”  
   
L’agente non concluse mai quella frase, né il candido felino ebbe il tempo di rispondere a quell’offensiva: i due, senza alcuna possibilità di reagire, caddero in un profondo sonno. I loro corpi, ormai privi di ogni vigore, erano sul punto di collidere bruscamente con il freddo pavimento, ma il Pokémon Calamanero attutì l’impatto grazie ai morbidi, lunghi tentacoli. Matière, non più sostenuta dalle braccia dell’uomo, poggiò con maldestra spossatezza i piccoli piedi sul solido catrame, lo sguardo fisso su un vuoto punto della parete più vicina. La consapevolezza di averli ridotti in spiacevoli condizioni corrodeva la sua già corrotta anima come acido, ma non poteva assolutamente permettersi di posare le sue spente ametiste su di loro: i suoi occhi, la sua essenza… un solo secondo, ed essa sarebbe riuscita a lordarli.  
   
“Portali in albergo e mettili a letto, per favore. Non possiamo permettere che qualcuno li trovi qui, indifesi”.  
   
Il primo, e forse anche l’ultimo, atto d’amore che a quegli angeli avrebbe donato.  
   
Malamar fece immediatamente come richiesto, dirigendosi rapidamente verso la meta prestabilita. Matière osservò il compagno mentre si allontanava da quel luogo angusto, facendosi sfuggire un lungo, esasperato sospiro.  
   
_Grazie… e addio._

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! ^o^
> 
> Questa è la storia con cui ho partecipato al concorso "Dai vita alla tua fantasia con i generi letterari!" indetto sul forum di EFP-- con mia soddisfazione, è riuscita a piazzarsi seconda e a vincere il premio speciale "Miglior thriller psicologico". Ve la propongo qui nella versione che ho mandato al concorso, con una piccola correzione segnalatami dal giudice in sede di valutazione. Ho pensato fosse una buona idea debuttare su AO3 con questa fanfiction, dati i risultati da essa riportati.
> 
> Un po' per la traccia datami, un po' per amor mio, ho deciso di dedicare questa storia a Bellocchio, Matière, e il rapporto che tra loro intercorre. Ho trovato le loro vicende su X/Y davvero dolci e commoventi, e non ho potuto fare a meno di omaggiarli così, anche se in veste un tantino tragica. Spero che la storia sia stata di vostro gradimento e che i personaggi, nonostante le divergenze dal canon da me descritte, vi siano sembrati IC. Se volete darmi un feedback siete i benvenuti! Potete usare la sezione commenti, o comunque la modalità che più vi aggrada.
> 
> Per stavolta concludo qui-- dico stavolta perché probabilmente mi rifarò viva prossimamente. Spero di ritrovarvi anche nelle mie altre storie: mi farebbe molto piacere! :)
> 
> Un grazie a chi è arrivato a leggere fin qui. A presto! ^o^
> 
> Hesper


End file.
